This invention relates generally in a first sense to the field of devices, apparatuses and methods of effecting the high-speed severing and transfer of a rapidly advancing paper web from a rotating full spool onto an empty spool, and more particularly where such an operation is performed utilizing a transfer or double-sided adhesive turn-up tape. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for laminating, i.e., assembling, and dispensing transfer tape and its use in a paper web severing/transfer method, wherein the transfer tape is the effecting means for severing, transferring and securing the paper web from a rotating full spool onto an empty spool. Additionally, the invention relates in general to a tape dispenser apparatus that creates and dispenses a multi-layer tape by combining and laminating at least two component tapes useful in various industrial applications.
Modern paper manufacturing is typically performed by producing continuous lengths of paper having widths of over 400 inches in some cases, referred to as paper webs, which are wound onto spools to form rolls for subsequent converting, storage, transfer or the like. The winding or spooling operation for the paper web, such as in the case of tissue grades, occurs at high speeds, in some cases exceeding 6000 feet per minute. In order to maximize production by minimizing downtime and waste it is desirable to sever and simultaneously transfer the moving paper web from a full spool onto an empty spool without stopping or slowing the movement of the web, or without adjusting draws (i.e. the speed differential between the incoming and outgoing web rotating support members that are not driven by a common source). Methods and apparatuses for accomplishing this severing and transfer utilizing what is known as a transfer or turn-up tape have long been known. An early example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,246 to Weyenberg, issued in 1949. Other examples are shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,029, 4,757,950, 4,783,018, 5,046,675, 5,453,141, 5,637,170, and 5,954,290. Further examples and detailed discussion of such equipment, systems and methodologies are presented in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,029, 4,757,950, 4,783,018, 5,046,675, 5,417,383, 5,453,141, 5,637,170, 5,954,290, 6,467,719, 6,578,788, 7,875,152, 8,124,209, 8,178,181 and 8,580,062, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The transfer tape utilized in severing and transferring the paper web comprises a substrate having a first adhesive side and a second adhesive side. The first adhesive side defines the spool attachment or mounting side, and is preferably comprised of a pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA), adapted to contact and adhere to the longitudinal cylindrical surface of the empty spool that receives the transferred paper web. The opposite side of the transfer tape substrate, the web grabbing side, has a second adhesive side adapted to contact and adhere to the moving paper web when the rotating spool is brought into contact with the paper web. With the adhesion of the paper web to the empty spool through this transfer tape, the web is severed from the full spool and its new leading edge, formed at the severing line caused by the transfer tape, adheres to the rotating empty spool, thus completing the transfer.
This invention is of particular application to transfer tapes of the type having a cover flap member extending over the web-side adhesive on the substrate of the transfer tape, the cover flap member being longitudinally adhered along one edge of the transfer tape, wherein the cover flap member is provided with a release coating, such as a silicone layer, over the majority of the side of the cover flap member facing the web-side adhesive. With this construction, the cover flap member remains closed after the transfer tape is mounted onto the empty spool to protect the web-side adhesive from contaminants such as dust and debris until the empty spool is spun up to its speed to match the speed of the web. As the empty spool rotates the release-coated portion of the cover flap member peels back or unfolds from the web-side adhesive due to aerodynamic affects, thereby opening the cover flap member. The cover flap member opens at its leading edge, which is the edge of the transfer tape first encountering the resulting airstream due to the rotation of the spool. The cover flap member remains attached to the web-side adhesive along the trailing edge of the transfer tape, which may be accomplished by zone coating the flap so as to be void of the silicone release layer along the narrow longitudinal trailing edge of the transfer tape substrate, or by folding over one edge of the cover flap member and adhering this folded portion to the web-side adhesive of the substrate. The transfer tape is now in a state with its protective cover flap member peeled back to expose the fresh and uncontaminated adhesive and is able to adhere to the subject paper web to sever and transfer it to the empty spool. Examples of such transfer tapes are shown and discussed in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,124,209 and 8,178,181.
The high-speed transfer of lightweight paper webs, such as groundwood papers (including, for example, newsprint) or tissue paper, is more difficult to accomplish due to the weaker structure of the paper. In addition, in systems using adhesive transfer tapes, the exposed adhesive side of the transfer tape is often contaminated with airborne dust, floating paper fibers and other debris, such that the adhesion is weakened or even substantially blinded, which can result in a failed transfer. A failed transfer results in lost production, inconsistent winding of the product and inconsistent roll sizes, excessive waste, shorter service life of the fiber cores which are commonly used in tissue making machines, and unsafe operating conditions.
Multi-layer transfer tapes also suffer storage and shelf-life problems when produced and maintained in completed form as rolls or coils. Unless the transfer tapes are exceedingly thin, which reduces strength and other desirable properties, variations in thicknesses and properties of the individual layers comprising the tape often result in buckling or delamination when the tape is unrolled from a storage spool or core. In addition, certain configurations of transfer tape, such as for example a tape having thick substrate layer or longitudinal corrugations, cannot be wound without flattening the corrugations. Thicker transfer tape substrates are preferable as the thicker tape makes better contact with rotating spools having fiber cores, as the cores are not always concentric, possibly resulting in relatively large gaps when the empty core is brought into contact with the web. Voids and gaps may also be present in the fiber cores themselves, and thicker substrates are better at filling the gaps to maximize contact of the adhesive to the moving web.
Furthermore, rolls of pre-manufactured transfer tapes may over time develop adhesion problems whereby the cover flap members may not readily release from the PSA adhesive. This can be a result of extended contact time between the cover flap member release coating and the web-side adhesive when the time between manufacture and use is significant, and/or increased adhesion resulting from tight winding of the transfer tape onto the storage spool. Storage times as little as a few days may result in ineffective transfer tapes. Any of these factors may result in undesirable adhesion between the release-coated portion of the cover flap member and the web-side adhesive layer of the transfer tape substrate.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method addressing the contamination problem of the exposed adhesive on the transfer tape. It is a further object to provide such an apparatus and method that addresses the problems of excessive adhesion of the cover flap member by providing a transfer tape construction and a method of laminating the transfer tape into its final and complete form upon demand at the time the transfer tape is needed to avoid the aging problem. It is also an object to provide such and apparatus and method that produces transfer tape in short non-coiled, i.e., flat, segments to avoid the buckling or delamination problems. It is a further object to provide such an apparatus and method that allows for the use of transfer tape component storage spools capable of handling much greater lengths of transfer tape prior to exhaustion. It is a further object to provide such an apparatus and method that allows for the transfer tape to be laminated and dispensed in the desired length as needed for performing the turn-up operation. It is a further object to provide such an apparatus and method that allows for a greater range of transfer tape components for achieving optimal conditions for performing the turn-up operation. It is a further object to provide an apparatus and method adapted for use in many different industrial applications.